1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retainer for a spare tire cover and more particularly to such a retainer which supports and secures a spare tire cover in both upward and downward directions.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Spare tire covers require spacers of various lengths, depending on the size of the spare tire, to provide vertical support to the central portion of the cover overlying a spare tire, typically located in the trunk of a vehicle. Conventional spare tire covers include a retainer which is applied to the top of the cover after the cover is installed over a tire. Such retainers can only apply downward pressure on the cover thereby necessitating the use of spacers between the tire hub and cover to provide vertical support beneath the cover.
Accordingly, a need exists for a retainer which may be secured to a carriage bolt or similar threaded rod which secures a spare tire within a spare tire compartment.
A further need exists for such a retainer which may be secured to a carriage bolt or similar threaded member prior to the installation of the spare tire cover.
A further need exists for such a spare tire cover retainer which may be quickly and easily snugged down and tightened by hand rotation.
A further need exists for a retainer for a spare tire cover which covers the exposed end of a spare tire hold down bolt which, if not covered, can damage items placed in the vehicle trunk.
Yet a further need exists for the elimination of multiple spacers currently in use to support a spare tire cover due to the different sized tires placed in a spare tire compartment.